


Closer (Arthur Pendragon Lancer Alter)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: Ever since he was summoned, Lancer has struggled to bond with his Master the way others do. Perhaps then he should follow their example.
Relationships: Master/Arthur Pendragon Lancer Alter
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Closer (Arthur Pendragon Lancer Alter)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to be more consistent in the future. I am opening up the Sin Bits series to a new group: Genderbent Saberfaces. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> PS. If there is anyone you would like to see in the future that you haven't, please let me know in comments!

Bodies colliding, a feeling the of the powerful servant before her encompassing her, filling her, the heat that circulated between them, she felt her mind begin to melt staring into his gleaming golden eyes, his rather stoic visage unable to convey the intense gaze that bore into hers, down to her very core as she gasped on another hard thrust. Catching a fistful of his platinum blond hair, she barely had the capacity to keep up, losing herself to the overwhelming feeling of being so completely dominated as her head fell back with a loud moan as she felt the head of his cock hit the deepest part of her. She muttered reverently on shaky breath;

“Lancer!”

She could not have imagined mere hours ago that she would end up in this situation, least of all with him.

***

“Alright! Good job everyone!” 

She cheered excitedly, pumping her fist in the air as the last enemy servant fell, a palpable sense of ease coming over the group. Hearing a ringing laughter, the Master turned to her approaching Archer with open arms, giving him a big hug as he twirled her in his embrace, celebrating their victory together. 

“You did great, Archer!”

“Aww, thanks Master! But it was your guidance that lead us!” he pointed out, his dark eyes beaming.

She gave a small pout, reaching up on her tiptoes to ruffle the tall man’s messy black hair, hearing him chuckle at the action. “Will you just accept the compliment for once? You did fantastic!”

“Alright, alright!” he chimed back, grabbing her tiny hand and giving it a light kiss, making her smile and blush.

Then, hearing the sound of armour, she turned to see her Saber giving a bow with a smile as warm as the sunlight of his blade, his voice soft and low as he spoke. 

“Archer is right, Master. Please give yourself some credit as well. This campaign was a success, not only due to our efforts, but yours as well.”

“Fine,” she replied, “but at least take some time off when we get back, okay? You deserve it.”

“Yes!” both men answered readily.

Suddenly, another voice broke through the jubilee, much weightier and stronger.

“The mission is complete then. All enemies have been neutralized.”

The trio turned at the clop of hooves on the cobblestone, watching the dark knight as he approached on horseback. The aura of intimidation and power was the first thing to strike, the tall, imposing warrior astride his black, armoured horse, its flowing white mane framing a piercing pair of red eyes. The knight himself was clad in equally menacing jet-black armour, the plates overlapping his skin and framing his face so as to more resemble the scales of a dragon than a proper knight. Smatters of blood were splashed on his armour, and his facial expression rarely changed from its cold, reserved mold. Yet she found that his eyes held such force that she could never look at him properly, as though she too would be undone merely by meeting his gaze.  
Saber knelt down on one knee, head bowed in respect for his king, yet his expression had changed to something more serious, solemn, all earlier merriment having left when the king made his entrance.

“Your Majesty.” He uttered respectfully, daring not to look at his lord. However, the king barely acknowledged the courtesy, glancing instead towards his little Master, seeing her flinch when he looked her way.

“Master, if the mission is complete, we should return to Chaldea.” He said matter-of-factly, striding over to her and grabbing her by the back of her collar, lifting her up onto his horse with him. She gave a little squeak at his sudden actions, leveling herself by leaning against his chest, but also blushing heavily and recoiling away when she remembered that his armour covered very little of it. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“N-No! Not at all!” she stuttered out, giving a slight gulp as his eyes fell on her. “You’re right, we should go back now…”

The Lancer servant looked slightly confused, hearing laughter resounding from the Archer not too far away. “Is something funny?” he questioned, though his voice sounded more threatening than puzzled.

“Just looks like Master’s not used to being on horseback.” Archer replied, slinging his crimson bow over his shoulder. “Either that, or she’s not used to you being so chummy with her. Gotta say, I wouldn’t expect a tough, stoic guy like you to let her get so close! Then again, you are still part of that guy, I guess…” Archer trailed off, not noticing the worried look Saber shot him.

At that, the Lancer shot him a cold, warning look if he continued. “Enough talking, Archer.” He warned, “Master and I will be going back. Feel free to join us if you wish.” He said, turning his horse and heading out the way he came in.

“Hey, no way you’re going back without us!” Archer cried back, giving chase after them, Saber in pursuit just behind him. 

***

When the group had returned to Chaldea, the Master caught herself deep in thought, strolling down the hallway after her briefing report had been made. This team had fared better than she would have expected, but she suspected it was partly due to Lancer’s mood in that moment, and Gawain’s subservience to his king, any version of him. She felt the blood rush from her face trying to imagine the cold, cruel, bloodstained Lancer in a team with some of the others on her team, knowing full well what the end result would be. Still she had been rather surprised when he had picked her up to ride on his horse with him, her cheeks burning red when she remembered the feeling of his thick chest pressed against her face. 

[No good, it’s no good!] she thought, [I’ve got to make this team work out! I’ve got to do right by Lancer! Gyah! But all I can think about is that! I’m the worst!]

Turning the corner to head to her room, she was so lost in thought she wasn’t looking in front of her until she yelped as her head made contact with metal with a loud clank. As she stumbled, she shook her head and looked up, seeing the glistening gold armour, and came face to face with sharp red eyes. The King of Heroes glowered down at her.

“There you are, Mongrel. You’ve kept me waiting.”

“Gil?” she asked, both shocked and confused.

“You’ve returned from your mission and have yet to give me a personal report on it. I grew bored of waiting and decided to come myself to fetch you. Consider yourself fortunate. I would not do such a thing just for any mongrel.”

She gave a long sigh, trying to wave him off, having long since seen past his regal posturing and intimidation. “Gil, I only just finished giving my report to Da Vinci. I don’t feel like going for a drink right now, so- eh?”

She was trying to turn him away when she felt him grab her wrist, giving her a cocky grin.

“That was not a request, Mongrel. Let’s go, else I will have to punish you for your insolence.”

“Wait Gil, can’t I-?”

Then suddenly, as the fierce king was going to pull her along with him, he paused, his face going into a deep frown as he turned to see a black figure only meters away. Lancer’s eyes peered straight at Gilgamesh, his gaze never faltering, his voice silent.

“Hoh? What is it that you want, King of Storms?” Gil demanded, a hint of a challenge laced in his voice.

Without hesitation, the black clad warrior held up his giant spear, pointing the end straight at the Archer’s face, neither showing a trace of fear nor reservation.

“I wish to speak with Master. Release her.” His stated, plain and simple, yet ending on an ominous tone. 

“You dare to presume to order me?” Gil spat out, feeling his irritation rise. “You have quite the nerve to even glance upon me. If you wish to have her, then you know what you must do.”

“Very well,” conceded Lancer, “Then you leave me no choice. I shall paint the walls of Chaldea red with your blood.”

“W-Wait! Wait! Wait!” the Master suddenly cut in, trying to stop the most certainly deadly fight that was about to break out. “Cut it out! Don’t fight here!” She turned to the gold Archer, a desperate fire in her eyes. “Gil! I promise I will come by later, alright? I’ll stay as long as you want and give you a full report. Just give me this time with Lancer, got it?”

Gil gave a chiding sound, asking with a raised brow, “And why should I differ to him? Don’t make me lose my patience, Mongrel.” He warned.

“Patience? You obviously don’t have any if you can’t even wait a little while for me to come to you!” she shouted back, seeing the glint in Archer’s eye. “What kind of all-powerful king doesn’t even have the patience to wait? You have to bullheadedly get instant gratification? I thought you liked a little sense of anticipation, Gil. Guess I was wrong about you.” 

She paused, watching Gil’s expression change and soften, going from anger to intrigue as he stood back. To her surprise, he released her wrist, giving a cocky, hearty laughter as the gold king tossed his head back. When he looked back to her, his grin was challenging and curious. “You’ve learned to bark well, Mongrel.” He said, amused by her little resistance. Turning from her, he continued to talk, blatantly ignoring the spear still pointed at him. “Patience, is it? I suppose a hunt would be interesting. I will give you two hours. If you have not come to me by then, Mongrel, then I will drag you with me by the hair if I must.” He mused, ending his threat on a laugh as he continued down the hall and out of sight.

Once he was gone, the Master gave a sigh of relief, turning to Lancer as he lowered his weapon. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She said, “Gil is…” but she trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe the level of stress the King of Heroes brought upon her. 

“The fault is mine.” Replied Lancer, “I should not have hesitated to spill his blood.”

“I-It’s alright.” She said, giving a weak laugh. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

Lancer suddenly glanced around, as if to make sure no one was watching, then asked rather solemnly, “If possible Master, could we go to a place where we are not heard?”

Confused and curious, she nodded and bid him to follow her back to her room. Once there, she offered him a seat, which he declined. She wasn’t sure what he could possibly want to talk about. She gulped as she felt his eyes on her, clearly wanting to say something, but him not knowing where to start. It didn’t help that his sheer size was intimidating. The usual saber King Arthur stood a head taller than her. Lancer, being an older, more mature version of that king, was even taller, and his black armour was lined with sharp edges and spikes. Feeling a little awkward and daunted by his presence, she sat down on her bed, not able to look up at his face as he stared down at her as she asked, “So… we’re here now. What can I do for you, Lancer?”

“I want to exchange mana with you, Master.” He said bluntly.

“E-ehh?!” she chirped, feeling her cheeks going red. What was this all of a sudden? Such an intimate request from the King of Storms was certainly out of the ordinary. “W-Where’s this coming from, Lancer?”

“My apologies Master, I should explain.”

“Please do!” she stuttered, flustered.

Lancer nodded and explain what had happened after he return from the mission with Arash and Gawain. “I confronted Archer about his comments. He was willing to speak, so it was not required for me to tear his limbs from his body.”

“T-That’s good…” she said nervously, sending a mental signal of relief to Arash who was probably unaware of Lancer’s train of thought.

“For some time, I have felt uneasy in your presence, Master. As your servant, I should strive to be close to you in order to carry out your command, similar to how you are close to Sir Gawain or Archer. I came to wonder how they had become so close to you, enough even to embrace you on the battlefield. I prefer to fight from a distance, however… I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to have you support me to the same degree that you do them and others… even the other mes.”

She listened to him pouring his heart out, as much as he could, revealing to her the workings of his mind. She hadn’t expected him to open himself to her like this, someone who remained a stout pillar of power and authority over many other servants. However, despite the level of emotional turmoil he was clearly facing, his voice remained cool and collected as he continued to explain, “In this vain, I approached Sir Gawain and Archer and asked them the best way to bond with you. I did not believe their initial suggestions of sharing a meal or spending leisure time with you were sufficient enough, so I interrogated them for the best method to bond with you as quickly, closely and efficiently as possible. That’s when they mentioned their preferred method for exchanging mana with you, Master.”

“I-I see…” she responded, feeling sympathy for the two who had had to reveal such personal details to this harsh tyrant lest they face the power of his spear. At the same time, she felt her heartrate pick up, imagining both men talking to Lancer about being intimate with her.

“With that in mind, Master, let us begin, shall we?” and in an instant, he had completely dematerialized his clothing, standing before her completely bare. 

She gave a long shrill screech, scrambling and falling back on the bed as he approached and leaned down to hover over her, but his expression told her he was confused as to her shocked reaction.

“H-H-Hold on Lancer! Wait! Wait! Y-You can’t just-! Shouldn’t we talk about this first?! You can’t just jump into it!” she sputtered, pushing her hands against his incredibly toned pecs. Seeing her slight distress, he stood back up straight, giving her that serious look, a feeling of impatience in the curve of his frown. 

She gave a huff as he got off her, feeling her hands shaking and her cheeks burning with a blush. Daring to look up at him, she wavered when she saw his face, puzzled and impatient, but couldn’t help glancing down, drinking in the sight of his tall, firm, well-muscled body. Everything from the width of his shoulders to the curve of his abs to the groove of his hips to… she suddenly glanced away, feeling her breath catch in her throat when she saw how big he was, even flaccid. She began to question if this was even appropriate. He did even know what he was asking? What he was getting into?

“Are you afraid Master?” 

At his question, she turned back to him. Now it was her turn to be confused, raising her brow to him. “Afraid? No… it’s not that, just…” she wasn’t sure how to convey what she was thinking, twiddling her fingers as she struggled to communicate. “Are you sure this is something you want? I mean… it’s not just something you easily get into.”

He frowned at her, frankly, innocent perception of him, giving her a light “tsk” sound. He moved forward, taking her by the arm, for once, his face expressive with insult and frustration. “Do you take me for a child, Master? Do you think I am ignorant in the ways of intimacy? Do not speak to me as though I am some young virgin waiting upon her wedding night!”

She was stunned to hear the elevation in his voice, feeling as though she was hearing him for the first time, and relaxed a little. She reached over with her other hand to touch his face, seeing him now as a man rather than a king, and capitulated. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I suppose I just thought that because of your forwardness, you were going in blind or something.”

“I await only on you, Master. I am not such a brute as to force myself upon anyone.” He said, glancing away from her touch as he let her arm go. Was he expressing his care? She liked to think so, and gave a smile.

“Well, you’re not going to get very far like that.” She giggled, pointing out his still flaccid cock. “Come on, let me help you.” She took his hand, getting up from the bed and taking him to the wall, where she gently pressed against his chest until he took the hint and put his back to the wall, waiting with curiosity to see what she would do. She let her eyes glaze over with desire, giving a quick lick of her lips as she began to run long fingers and gentle touches over his skin, seeing the slight shudders he gave. “If I’m honest Lancer, I would be lying if I said I never thought about this.”

He gave a little smile, perhaps smugger than she was expecting, when she said that. “Is that so?” he asked, “Then please, enjoy me as you please. I intend to do the same.”

His promise had her shivering, and she leaned up to capture his lips, burying moans and sighs against them. She felt him instinctively reach around to hold her in his grasp, taking the chance to deepen the kiss, tasting each other as she reached back to run a hand through his hair. By the time she broke away, both were panting for breath, but she couldn’t stop now, trailing her lips along his jaw and down his neck, leaving kisses and whispers of praise as she went. She kept trailing down, giving a satisfied little smile as she nipped his collarbone and heard the hiss he let out. As she continued down, she had to push lightly against his arms, getting him to let her go as she crouched lower and lower, purring against his abs and navel, finally getting down on her knees in front of him, face to face with his length. 

After all her gentle affections, she was pleased to see it was starting to get hard, but it wasn’t enough. She grasped him in her hands, watching him flinch. She looked up to see he was observing her intently, and the intensity of his gaze now had her feeling something stir in the pit of her stomach. She kept her eyes on him as she began to massage him, running her hands gently along the shaft; slowly, then quickly, suddenly, hearing him grunt before slowing again, then up to the head, tracing the circumference with her finger, giving a hum. “It looks so good.” She said, a hint of a purr in her voice, “Mind if I indulge?”

“Do as you like, Master.” He replied, having an idea where she was going.

Even though he knew, he still wasn’t prepared, his body jolting as she greedily took the head into her mouth with a generous suck. The lewd sound she made was unexpected and he felt himself getting harder the more she sucked and licked down the shaft, giving coos and little moans of praise. He dared to look down once, seeing her look up straight at him, and felt a rush of heat wash over him like he had never felt before. What was happening to him? How was she having this much of an effect on him with so little? 

She continued, giving lavish attention to every thick inch she could, giving a little chuckle as she saw him twitch when she ran her tongue from head to base, massaging his jewels before going back up. She felt pleased, giving a hum as she heard him choke lightly as she finally took the head into her mouth, starring to bob up and down on him and she heard his hushed sounds as his hands hit the wall behind him, bracing him. She always wondered what his sounds of pleasure were like and, spurred on by these thoughts, gave no mercy, taking in as much as she could of him despite his girth. She focused on this, not letting his size deter her as his breathy sounds and pants made her whimper, unconsciously reaching between her legs as his pleasure fueled her own. She could only imagine this thick size in her mouth elsewhere and couldn’t help but moan against him and suck hard, sending shocks of ecstasy up his spine. As she drove on and on, he was slowly losing his mind to the sensation, his strength starting to waver. Feeling him start to pulse in her mouth, she doubled her efforts, determined to bring him to the height of his pleasure, eager to see what that would look like. She felt him reach down to grab her hair harshly, as if to pull her off, but she grabbed his thighs, determined to hang on and go on until he ended. Suddenly, with a final bob and suck, she heard a staggered gasp, a harsh grunt as she felt him release deep in her throat as she gave a sound of surprise, swallowing all she could. 

As he started to come down, she refused to let go until he had completely stopped twitching in her mouth, giving a final suck as she released him. Giving a lick of her lips, she said, a little breathless, “Mm, thanks for that.”

She looked up as she heard a small chuckle, catching his golden gaze as his expression turned from serious to dangerous, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “That’s my line.” He said firmly, reaching down to catch her arm suddenly. Before she had the chance to react, he pulled her up and switched their positions to pin her against the wall, the air momentarily rushing from her lungs as he caged her between his arms. For an instant, she was unsure, worried, the look in his eye suddenly like that of a predator. Then, it suddenly returned to his normal stoic demeanor, though the edge remained.

He moved quickly, grabbing her shirt and tearing it from her body as she gasped. She ruffled about as one by one, he hastily tore and yanked articles of clothing from her, stuttering out, “W-W-What are you doing?”

“Disrobing you.” He stated plainly, as though it were the most clear and natural of things. 

“Don’t tear them!” she yelled, trying to hold up what was left of her outfit. 

He paused a moment, as if suddenly realizing her point, and followed up, “My apologies, would you like to do the honours?” 

There was a tension about him, like a prowling jungle cat waiting to pounce. She had a feeling he was holding back only for the sake of her comfort. Not that she was inclined to keep him waiting, giving him a sharp look as she took the remnants of her clothing off, tossing it into a pile on the floor. No sooner had she gotten it off that he was against her again, frantically picking her up to pin her to the wall in his arms, her legs wrapped on either side of him. Finally, she could feel his skin against hers, feel the way his defined muscles brushed against her, feel his rough lips kiss and mark her skin as he began to devour her, first her mouth, then he moved down her neck, mimicking her movements, though she gave a gasped cry when she felt his teeth bite down on the joint between her neck and shoulder. She twitched as she suddenly felt his head prodding her entrance and scrambled a bit, pushing against his chest.

“Wait, hold on! You can’t just put it in!” she insisted. 

He paused and blinked, watching her pant, her face flushed, her hair dishevelled. "You… You’re too big just to put it in. It won’t fit like that.” she explained.

Recognition flashed across his face and he nodded to her, not wasting any time. She gasped and cried out, swiftly covering her mouth to stop her sounds as he pushed two thick fingers into her suddenly. She felt the way her body clenched at the invasion, digging her nails into his shoulder, which earned her a small groan. 

“Lancer…” she gave a small, weak moan, seeing the way it made him tense up. He couldn’t place it, but the sound stirred something in him, and his eyes seemed to glow with this new sensation of desire that coursed through him. This was different than any time before, and he had the urge to not rush it, to savour this moment a little while. 

“You’re clenching them pretty tightly.” He pointed out. “Did you… enjoy me being that rough with you?” his questioned ended on a teasing note, and she felt her cheeks flare up.

“Don’t say that.” She said, but couldn’t help the sound as he started to push those fingers within her, dragging them in and out at a harsh pace, and she nearly threw her head back with a cry as she had to cover her mouth again, afraid they would attract attention if she was too loud. His pace was merciless, driving in with methodical precision as her arms wrapped around his neck, her toes curling in pleasure. “Lancer…Lancer!” she moaned, desperate as she felt her end driving in sooner than expected, giving a loud gasp as he used his thumb to press hard, repeatedly against the button between her folds.

“That’s it, Master” he praised, a small smile gracing his lips, “Good girl.”

The praise was enough to make her moan submissively, burying her face against his shoulder as she let him take her over the edge, feeling white hot ecstasy shooting through her veins as she crashed over it. She muffled her moans by biting into his shoulder, making him shudder in return. He kept inserting his fingers until the pulsing of her walls began to subside, then slowly removed them. She huffed and panted, the sweat glistening on her brow as he took a moment to bring his hand up and glance to his fingers.

“Look Master, this is how much pleasure I could bring you?” he inquired, though his question seemed more mocking than anything else. She turned away, as if ashamed, but suddenly felt her head jerked back as he caught her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look back at him. “Why do you turn away? Look Master, this is the proof of our closeness, our bond… I want to be even closer still, as close as I can.” He said, his voice gaining a sultry, seductive tone. Something had awoken within him, and neither were sure they would ever be able to put it back.

“You should be more than prepared now, Master.” Lancer mused, his gold eyes swimming with lust as he fixed their position, holding her legs up under the knees with each arm, her arms wrapped about his neck as he positioned himself in front of her entrance once more. “I think this is working Master.” He suddenly admitted. “Perhaps those two were right. For some reason, I can’t quell my hunger for you… in this moment, I can’t hold back any longer.” 

“Lancer-“

“Arthur.” He interrupted, and she fell silent. She knew he normally hated that name, the name of the True King Arthur, the one that shone brightly, whose smile brought her joy and happiness. The one whom he was always in the shadow of. “If it is you, Master, I don’t mind. Just this once.”

She nodded and braced herself, nails beginning to dig into his back as she bit her lip, feeling him start to push into her. She couldn’t stop her head rolling back, nor the long, drawn out sound that followed. Gods, he was big! It was a given, considering his height and size, but still, she reeled as she jolted and clenched with each delicious inch he pushed into her, going until he bottomed out within her, and she arched sharply against him, her whole body trembling as she tried to adjust as quickly as possible. She didn’t bother trying to hide her sounds anymore, too enthralled by the pleasure his mere size gave her. “Ar…thur….!” she gave a broken whimper on breathless lips, “It’s so big!”

He pulled out until he only the head was left in, then with a swift thrust, sharply sheathed himself in completely as they both jolted, her giving a cry as he grunted and grimaced. He didn’t relent, pounding into her harshly as her head fell back, the sounds and moans falling freely from her lip, her eyes glazed over with lust as the intensity and heat engulfed them. 

“Yes, yes, that’s it Lancer…A-Arthur! It’s so good!” she called out unabashedly, hearing him groan and pant against her as he heard his name, driving up into her harder. He re-angled their position, using his strength to boost her body up a little higher on the wall so as to her bring her closer against his own, the angle more preferable as he thrust against a certain spot that make her cry out, sinking her nails into the skin of his back, producing a snarl from deep in his throat. With this new angle, he could lower his head to catch a perky nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking with his tongue as she shuddered and moaned. She leaned her head against his, moaning next to his ear, giving him all the sounds he wanted to hear. They stayed like this, a frenzied, desperate mess of sweat and lust as their bodies slammed together in a fever, egging each other on. 

“Master… master…!” Lancer muttered, feeling the pulsing walls around him start to clench. Deep within him, he felt a coil beginning to tighten, threatening to burst.

“I-It’s alright Arthur, it’s okay!” she hastily replied, her voice cut in between whimpers and moans, “Please, cum! I-I want you to…. Oh, yes! Yes! Right there Arthur!”

Following her encouragement, he thrust against that spot ruthlessly, feeling those hot walls pulse faster and faster. “That’s it, Master… y-yes… so good!”

“A-Arthur, I’m gonna-!” 

“Yes, Master…!”

In a final cry of euphoria, as she felt him slam against the deepest place within her, feeling her whole being tremble and stiffen as the high of her climax palpitated through every nerve in her body. He held still within her, letting her ride out her orgasm until she began to come down, her body shaking and heaving for breath. However, she barely had a moment to collect herself before she clenched onto him again, giving a shriek as he continued to thrust inside her, spurred on by her own end. He caught her mouth in a messy, lazy kiss, tasting each other deeply as he thrust once, twice, before finally he himself convulsed deep within her, twitching as he released gushes of his essence inside her. He only released her lips when his high had passed, and he began to drift down.

They stayed together like this a moment, just catching their breath and their thoughts. It took her a bit longer, giving a weak moan every time he moved or twitched within her, feeling the essence start to drip down his shaft and onto the floor. 

Finally, he pulled from her with a loud groan as she gasped, but he didn’t put her down just yet. He stared at her a moment, but instead of shying away, she looked back with a smile.

“Lancer… I-“

But before she could say anything, he started to move, still carrying her in his arms as he went over to the bed, tossing her onto it, swiftly crawling on top of her.

“L-Lancer!” she sputtered out, surprised by his boldness, seeing the sly smirk on his face, his expressions now telling more than ever.

“Incredible Master! I’ve never had such a thrill from doing this. What is it about you, Master? Either way, I’m not letting you go just yet… I haven’t had my fill. I want to bond with you even more, Master.”

She gave a gulp, looking to the still hard member between his legs. She clutched the sheets as he began to lower himself onto her.

***

She laid on her bed, barely able to think or move, exhaustion creeping into every fiber of her body as she gazed haphazardly to Lancer, watching him move across her room, quickly rematerializing his armour. She was amazed he could even get up right now. He turned to her, now fully clothed, his face the same serious tone he usually bore, looking as though he hadn’t just spent the last few hours through a rigorous ordeal.

“Rest” he ordered her, though she could hardly refuse in her state. “I will come by with some refreshments shortly, if you are not already asleep by then. I must say…” he mused a moment, letting his stoic expression drop a moment to be replaced with that of cool smugness, “My mana is quite replenished. I’ll have to thank those two for the advice. Such activities are indeed the best way to bond with you Master. I look forward to repeating it in the future. I suppose you will have to explain to King Gilgamesh later why you were not able to meet with him.”

With that last word, he turned and left her, an exhausted messy heap on the bed. The last thing she thought, childishly with a smile, before her consciousness was claimed by sleep was a single thing;

[Jerk.]


End file.
